Succube
La Succube (サキュバス) è una delle specie di monster girls di [http://it.monstergirlencyclopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Girl_Encyclopedia_Wikia Monster Girl Encyclopedia], creata da Kenkou Cross, rilasciata il 27 luglio 2008 e pubblicata su Monster Girl Encyclopedia I il 31 dicembre 2010. Appartiene alla Famiglia delle Succubi di Tipo Demone. Il suo numero identificativo è 1. Si tratta della razza predominante nel [[Mondo di Monster Girl Encyclopedia|mondo di Monster Girl Encyclopedia]], la cui propria Energia Demoniaca si è legata a quelle di tutti i mostri del mondo, portando alla situazione attuale dei mostri trasformati in figure femminili simil umane e dotate della stessa concupiscenza delle Succubi. L'attuale Signore dei Demoni è ella stessa una potente Succube, nonché la diretta responsabile del cambiamento metafisico dei mostri e dell'ordine delle cose. Un'altra Succube nota è l'ex Eroina di Lescatie Wilmarina Noscrim. Voce dall'Enciclopedia Un demone maggiore che possiede abilità estremamente potenti e che vive nei Reami Demoniaci, essi sono chiamati Succubi. Esse appaiono in vari luoghi in cerca di uomini umani anche al di fuori dei loro Reami Demoniaci. Alcune di loro hanno anche assunto forma umana e prendono residenza negli insediamenti umani. La maggior parte dei mostri che sono stati modificati nella forma di donna e hanno iniziato a nutrirsi di Energia Spirituale umana derivano dall'influenza del corrente Signore dei Demoni, tuttavia le Succubi hanno sempre avuto la forma di donna e si nutrono di Energia Spirituale già secoli fa. Al fine di soddisfare il desiderio di una grande varietà di tipi di uomini, vanno dall'avere corpi voluttuosi o al contrario avere forme di bambine i cui corpi non cresceranno mai. Nonostante le variazioni, tutte sono oscene, suscitando il desiderio degli uomini. Proprio come il loro aspetto può variare notevolmente, così lo è anche la loro personalità, ma ogni Succube ha in comune l'essere estremamente lussuriosa e il dedicarsi alla ricerca del piacere. [[file:succubus 1.PNG|thumb|left|''I loro desideri non conoscono limiti rispetto ad altri mostri, sono desiderosi di essere intime con l'uomo che amano.]] Hanno una magia potente, ma quasi tutta di essa viene usata per sedurre gli uomini. Ogni volta che ne trovano uno, usano incantesimi di fascino, i loro corpi splendidi e vari mezzi per sedurlo, e guadagnare l'Energia Spirituale attraverso il sesso. Ogni aspetto della Succube viene progettato per permetterle di disorientare gli uomini. Pochi, si dà il caso, sarebbero in grado di sfuggire alla loro tentazione, uomini che possiedono davvero una notevole forza di volontà. Dopo aver ottenuto l'Energia Spirituale, se vogliono un uomo in particolare, lo portano nella loro residenza in un Reame Demoniaco. Inoltre, esse attaccano pure le donne umane. In tal caso, vi riversano Energia Demoniaca nelle loro partner attraverso il sesso, e le trasformano in Succubi come loro. Gli esseri umani femminili appena nate in questa maniera sono chiamate Succubi Minori. Le Succubi possono anche trasformare gli uomini. Attraverso il rapporto sessuale, alla fine un uomo sarà pieno di Energia Demoniaca. Un tale uomo avrà accresciuto il desiderio sessuale, e produce una elevata quantità di Energia Spirituale da offrire alla Succube. Essi finiranno per diventare esseri estremamente lussuriosi verso le Succubi. Una volta che questo accade, non sono più normali esseri umani, ma esseri conosciuti come Incubus le cui vite sono alimentate dall'Energia Demoniaca acquisita attraverso il sesso con una Succube. Dopo essere diventati ciò, potrebbero non avere altra scelta che continuare ad avere rapporti con quei demoni per il resto dei loro giorni. L'attuale Signore dei Demoni, che ella stessa è una sorta di Succube, ha cambiato tutti i mostri dando loro forme femminili come le Succubi. Nell'età degli ex Signori dei Demoni, le Succubi occupavano il rango di mezzo nella razza dei demoni, ma grazie all'aumento di potere del Signore dei Demoni corrente, il rango delle Succubi è salito notevolmente. Grazie a questo fondamentale cambiamento, i valori dei mostri cambiarono, e fare sesso con gli esseri umani è diventato per loro la cosa più importante. Così le tecniche di seduzione e piacere verso gli uomini sono in gran parte divenute più preziose delle primarie abilità di combattimento. E in questo i mostri le riconoscono come superiori. Con l'influenza della Succube-Signore dei Mostri, le apparenze di tutti i mostri sono parecchio cambiate. Tutti i mostri malvagi e assetati di guerra sono ora diventati lascivi e lussuriosi. Quando per esempio gli Uomini Bestia vanno in calore, vanno in cerca di uomini umani. Molti mostri hanno cominciato a godere del sesso con gli umani per il piacere dello stesso, anche quando non è necessario per l'alimentazione e la riproduzione. Tutti questi cambiamenti sono fondamentalmente influenzati dal potere delle Succubi. Allo stato attuale, sarebbe giusto dire che esse sono le rappresentanti di tutti i mostri. Galleria immagini Pagine dell'Enciclopedia= Succubus_book_profile.png|Pagina inglese corrente dell'Enciclopedia. succubus-japanese-1.jpg|4ª Revisione giapponese della pagina dell'Enciclopedia. |-|Vecchie pagine dell'Enciclopedia= Succubus 1.JPG|1ª Revisione inglese della pagina dell'Enciclopedia. Succubus 2.jpg|2ª Revisione inglese della pagina dell'Enciclopedia. Succubus 3.JPG|3ª Revisione inglese della pagina dell'Enciclopedia. Succubus 4.jpg|4ª Revisione inglese della pagina dell'Enciclopedia. Succubus 5.JPG|5ª Revisione inglese della pagina dell'Enciclopedia. |-|Extra Art= sucubi.jpg|Altra versione di Succube. Succubus badge.jpg|Succube su distintivo. Wilmarina_Succubus_Pic.png|Wilmarina Noscrim dopo la trasformazione in Succube. Wilmarina Human Pic.png|Wilmarina quand'era umana. 68awjbdjajeoj4jtgb.png|Wilmarina, da sempre gli piaci, caro lettore, finalmente dimostra tutto il suo amore... con il corpo. Fallen_maidens_1.jpg|Wilmarina da umana a Succube, dalla copertina di ''Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide I: Fallen Maidens. Fallen_brides_1.jpeg|Wilmarina-Succube, dalla copertina di Monster Girl Encyclopedia Stories: Fallen Brides. FM Monst 1.png|La moglie Succube che stuzzica una ragazza umana, con lo scopo di trasformarla in un mostro come lei. FM Monst 2.png|La ragazza umana ora è diventata una Succube Minore ed è felice di godersi l'uomo che ama. FM Case11 2.png|La figlia del custode della locanda, assaggiando un Frutto della Corruzione, avviando la prima fase di trasformazione in Succube. FM Case11 3.png|Seconda fase: Continuando a mangiare i frutti della Corruzione,, luo aspetto e le sue maniere si fanno più allegro e luminosi, e diventa la ragazza immagine della locanda. FM Case11 4.png|Terza fase: Continuando la dieta a base di Frutti della Corruzione, la ragazza si fa seducente e inizia a sedurre gli uomini. La fase prossima sarà quella definitiva, la forma Succube. FM Succu 2.png|La soldatessa di Lescatie convertita in Succube. FM Succu 1.png|La soldatessa di Lescatie prima della trasformazione. Prisonerfruitad.jpg|La Succube proprietaria dei negozi di pasticceria alla Frutta del Prigioniero "Tricoromille". Asuna.jpg|Asuna Yumemiya, da umana e come la Succube Astaroth. 1257051747997.jpg|Profilo corrente di Asuna. Asuna old.jpg|Vecchio profilo di Asuna. Sakuya.jpg|Sakuya Aima, da umana e come la Succube Leviathan. 1257051779290.jpg|Profilo di Sakuya. Riri.jpg|Riri Yomari, da umana e come la Succube Lilim (non la razza). 48618-TO9O92L.jpg|Profilo di Riri. Kei.jpg|Kei Inui, da umana e come la Succube Cerberus. 48619-FFYB9XR.jpg|Profilo di Kei. Enishi.jpg|Enishi Isami, da umana e come la Succube Berit. 1257051809667.jpg|Profilo di Enishi. Enishi licking.jpg|Profilo di Enishi con immagine alternativa (Verità lecca la lama). Monster_Girl_Stories.jpeg|Una Succube dalla copertina di Monster Girl Encyclopedia Stories: Diary of the Age of Monster Love. |-|Fan Artwork= C-0dXcwUMAMxLmU.jpg|Wilmarina. Disegnato da ウィルサーガ＠魔物娘図鑑ＷＧ外伝 (@w_sansaga) per il compleanno di Kenkou Cross (1° maggio 2017). TrsbfGFh.jpg|Succube in attesa per Kenkou Cross (qui è rappresentato come un Bafometto). Disegnato da Linne the Roper (@LinneTheRoper) per il compleanno di Kenkou Cross (1° maggio 2017). Ulteriori informazioni Trivia= * Questa monster girl si basa su una succuba, un demone femminile o entità sovrannaturale della mitologia ebraica e cristiana che appare nei sogni e prende la forma di una donna umana, al fine di sedurre gli uomini, di solito attraverso l'attività sessuale. La controparte maschile è l'incubo. Le tradizioni religiose sostengono che il sesso ripetuto con una succube può provocare il deterioramento della salute o addirittura la morte. * Attualmente la Famiglia delle Succubi presenta più sottospecie di qualsiasi altro mostro. * Visto che l'Energia Demoniaca presente nell'atmosfera dei Reami Demoniaci, nei mostri, nei prodotti ortofrutticoli e artigianali di quel tipo proviene dal Signore dei Demoni attuale, la trasformazione in Succube è molto diffusa e comune tra i mostri. * Una medicina creata con l'Energia Demoniaca delle Succubi, nota come "Succubus Nostrum" o "elisir segreto della Succube", permette ai mostri di trasformare i loro mariti in Incubus il più rapidamente possibile. * Non è chiaro se la conversione da donna a Succube Minore sia solo per le Succubi o sia anche comune con altre esponenti della famiglia delle Succubi. O se la maggior parte delle varietà di monster girls presenti uno stato di quasi Succube Minore (la cosa sembra evidente con Yōko, Inari e Kitsune-tsuki). * In Fallen Maidens, nel caso di Wilmarina Noscrim, Druella la convertì direttamente ad una Succube e non ad una Succube Minore. La spiegazione a tale cambiamento è dovuta al fatto che la Lilim abbia usato maggiore Energia Demoniaca riversata su Wilmarina, abbastanza per farne di lei una Succube completa. *Anche se viene indicata come una Succube, l'aspetto di Kei Inui del videogioco eroge Succubus Heroine la fa assomigliare ad un Lupo Mannaro. * Nelle note di Kenkou Cross, non è mai esistito il Cambion (essere frutto di un uomo umano e una Succube) nel mondo di Monster Girl Encyclopedia, neanche in tempi precedenti all'ascesa della Succube a Signore dei Demoni. Si tratta di un sistema metafisico presente fin dalle origini e dai tempi ex Signori dei Demoni precedenti, quindi sarebbero nate comunque delle Succubi. * La Succube è il 1° mostro ad apparire in Monster Girl Encyclopedia I e il 28° rilasciato sul sito ufficiale di Kenkou Cross. |-|Succubi conosciute= ;Canoniche * L'individuo sposato di questa specie che si è prestato di collaborare alle ricerche dello studioso errante * Il Signore dei Demoni corrente * Wilmarina Noscrim * La fondatrice della pasticceria "Tricoromille" (Fallen Maidens) * Una giovane neo Succube trasformata dalla prima Succube in questo elenco (Fallen Maidens) * Una ex ragazza del villaggio umana (Fallen Maidens) * Una avventuriera umana perdutasi nel Reame Demoniaco e presumibilmente trasformatasi in Succube (Fallen Maidens) * Due ex Eroine arrivate al cospetto del Signore dei Demoni e da questi trasformate in Succubi (Fallen Maidens) * Probabilmente, la ragazza immagine che si ciba di Frutti della Corruzione (Fallen Maidens) ;Non canoniche * Una soldatessa di Lescatie che ammira Wilmarina (Fallen Maidens, Short Story - Until She Falls) * Asuna Yumemiya/Astaroth (Succubus Heroine) * Saluta Sims/Leviathan (Succubus Heroine) * Riri Yomari/Lilim (Succubus Heroine) * Kei Inui/Cerberus (Succubus Heroine) * Enishi Isami/Berit (Succubus Heroine) * Una Succube (protagonista di MGE Stories: Diary of the Age of Monster Love) * Eristia Vitral (Another Story of Fallen Maidens: Fallen Hero and the Magic Sword of Truth, se mostrizzata in Succube) |-|Sottospecie= * Alice * Alp * Amazzone * Demone * Elfo ** Elfo Oscuro * Fata * Kunoichi * Leanan Sídhe * Lilim * Nano * Nereide * Sacerdote Oscuro * Succube Minore * Titania * Vampiro ** Dampiro |-|Confronti= ;Épée, frfr, Irodori, Iwashi no Atama, Masha, Neko Mamma, Rogue Translator, Shiki, UN_DO e Xelvy (Monster Girl Quest franchise) Alma Elma.png|Alma Elma. MGQ anime.jpg|Alma Elma nella cover dell'OAV di Monster Girl Quest: Succubus's Fantasy (o meglio, si tratta di una illusione creata da Minagi). Cap 2017-03-24 09-52-11-147.jpg|Alma Elma come apparirà nel Capitolo 2 di Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. A sinistra, Lilith. 80 chrom st01.png|Chrome. 80 chrom st01.png|La Chrome di Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Maccubus Censored.png|Maccubo. Maccubus Human.png|Maccubo quando era una prostituta umana. Mincubus Censored.png|Mincubo. Mincubus Human.png|Mincubo quando era una ragazza umana. Lencubus2.png|Lencubo. Len.png|Lencubo quando era una ragazza umana. Succubus Censored.png|Succube. Succubus Village Chief.png|Succube travestita da umana capo del Villaggio delle Succubi. Succubus Witch.png|Strega Succube. Succubuswitchhuman.png|Strega Succube travestita da indovina umana. Lilith & Lilim.png|Lilith & Lilim. Sara Succubization.png|La Principessa Sara risvegliata come Succube. Sara Succubization.png|La Sara Succube e Regina di Sabasa di Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Sara 10 85.jpg|La Principessa Sara nella sua forma umana. Elder Succubus.png|Succube Maggiore. Lacro.png|La Croix. C018.jpg|La Croix travestita per celare la sua identità segreta. Lacroixhuman.png|La Croix quand'era in vita come Shirome Artiste. LaCroixStripTease.png|La Croix viene scoperta come Non Morta. 80 shirom st52.png|La Croix del Terzo Tartaro, sotto mentite spoglie, da Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Smile (3).mp4 20141224 105521.728.jpg|Chrome e La Croix da Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Naccubus.png|Naccubo. Naccubus Injection.jpg|Naccubo con una siringa gigante tra le mani. 80 narcubus st11.png|Il Naccubo da Monster Girl Quest:Paradox. 80 narcubus st11.png|Nabisu (Naccubo) da Monster Girl Quest:Paradox. Eva.png|Eva. Eva 00.jpg|Eva invita Luka al piacere. 80 eva st01.png|La Eva di Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. OppaiLily.png|Lily da una Side Story di Monster Girl Quest. MGQ anime.jpg|Nella cover dell'OAV di Monster Girl Quest: Succubus's Fantasy, notare alcune delle Succubi di Minagi (vere e illusorie). Minagi-English.jpg|Minagi. 1483541950.jpg|Minagi come appare in Monster Girl Quest: Succubus's Fantasy. 80 neris st01b.png|Neris nella sua "forma Succube". 80 neris st12.png|Neris nella sua vera forma. 2869 0603.png|Morrigan. 2869 0603.png|La Morrigan che appare nel Labirinto del Caos. 80 lilith2 st01b.png|Lilith. 2345 0079.png|Astaroth. 2345 0079.png|La Astaroth che appare nel Labirinto del Caos. 80 sisccubus st01.png|Suora Succube. 80 sisccubus st01.png|Christie (Suora Succube) da Monster Girl Quest:Paradox. 80 saki st01.png|Saki. 80 saki st11.png|Saki vestita da cheerleader. A3a247d9f2d3572c2480b6ef8c13632762d0c312.jpg|Sonya Mainyu. 207.png|Sonya, la persona da cui il Labirinto del Caos si è basato per la creazione di Sonya Mainyu. Nel mondo di Monster Girl Quest le Succubi sono una razza di mostri dalla natura nomade e indipendente, senza una dimora fissa da chiamare casa. Al di fuori del continente dei mostri Hellgondo, le Succubi vivono sotto mentite spoglie per evitare le persecuzioni da parte dei seguaci della Dea Ilias, che le detesta più di ogni altra cosa. Similmente alla figura dell'attuale Signore dei Demoni, tra loro vi sono dei membri noti che hanno occupato il ruolo di leader della loro razza, di regine. Tra queste l'attuale regina e membro dei Quattro Cavalieri Celesti Alma Elma, o le leggendarie regine Lilith & Lilim che regnarono 500 anni. Secondo le dichiarazioni del blog della Torotoro Resistance, le Succubi però in genere non hanno remore nel non avere leader che le comandino perché preferiscono mantenere la propria libertà indipendente. Certe comunità di Succubi, come il Villaggio delle Succubi, preferiscono auto-governarsi, comportamento similmente condiviso in generale con le monster girls di Kenkou Cross riguardo la propria libertà indipendente pur rispettandone il leader. In origine tutte le Succubi hanno un progenitore comune, Minagi, una delle Sei Antenate. Fisicamente sembrano umane dotate di corna demoniache, code e ali di pipistrello, tuttavia la loro biologia sembra andare molto oltre. Sono in grado di secernere potenti ferormoni, irradiare aure seducenti (come l'Energia Demoniaca) e trasformare il loro corpo internamente, fornendo una varietà di tecniche che ruotano puramente i torno ai movimenti e alla composizione fisica interni che può portare un uomo a eiaculare senza fine. Coda e ombelico possono persino trasformarsi in orifizi per drenare gli uomini. Sembra che si accontentano di nutrirsi di seme umano ed Energia Spirituale, ma in questo caso il più delle volte finiscono per uccidere gli uomini privandoli di liquidi e anime. Con l'accordo stretto con l'Eroe Luka con le Succubi del Villaggio omonimo, queste si impegnano a stringere accordi con gli uomini prendendo da loro il nutrimento necessario senza ucciderli, e al contempo gli uomini potranno accoppiarsi volentieri con loro. Come per MGE, anche le Succubi di MGQ possono trasformare con i loro poteri le donne umane attraverso un processo di Succubizzazione. Sempre come in MGE, il sesso viene visto come un'arte e uno stile di vita, oltre che come nutrimento. Quando le loro energie vengono assorbite dalla spada Angel Halo vengono sigillate in forme innocue di Pipistrelli. Se si tratta di donne umane trasformate in Succubi in un lasso di tempo breve, ritornano al loro stato umano originale. Qui di seguito la lista delle seguenti Succubi apparse: * Alma Elma(B,G) (disegnata da frfr): Membro dei Quattro Cavalieri Celesti e Regina delle Succubi, anche se spesso si dimostra menefreghista nel ricoprire tale ruolo e guidare la sua razza. Ha un forte rispetto per attuale Signora dei Mostri Alice XVI, anche se spesso sfrutta delle lacune nei suoi ordini per perseguire i suoi desideri personali. È maestra nella manipolazione dei venti, che sfrutta per regolare la sua velocità tale che quasi nessuno la raggiunge oppure per provocare una tempesta perenne in un tratto di mare tra i continenti Ilias e Sentora per impedirne la traversata degli Eroi benedetti dalla Dea Ilias, ed è sorprendentemente abile nelle arti marziali e nel combattimento corpo a corpo, ma avendo un'avversione per la violenza e non trovandole idonee per una Succube, solitamente fa mostra di un livello di padronanza ritenuto inferiore; l'uso della violenza lo sfoggia solo contro nemici pericolosi e malvagi. Altre capacità, il teletrasporto e, presumibilmente, la telepatia dei Quattro Cavalieri Celesti. Come personalità ha dei modi di fare e dire enigmatici e astuti, ed è nota anche la propensione di ingaggiare battaglie per il suo capriccio personale come anche la tendenza di non combattere seriamente; lo confermano gli scontri con Luka con lei che dichiara la resa dopo aver constatato la crescita nelle abilità di lotta dell'Eroe o il risultare quarta alla battaglia reale tra i Quattro Cavalieri Celesti solo perché partecipò per capriccio, ma per niente interessata al titolo). Si definisce fiera in quanto Succube e persegue più seriamente i suoi capricci sessuali. Nel Capitolo 1 appare la prima volta sulla nave per il viaggio di Luka e Alice XVI verso Sentora e, con il permesso di Alice e mantenendo i ruoli della loro storia, vuole combattere Luka l'Eroe per proteggere la Signora dei Mostri. Si ritirerà quando Luka con una tecnica costringe Alma a usare le mani per evitarla (aveva posto come condizione combattere con la sola coda). Nel Capitolo 2 Luka la affronterà nuovamente nel Colosseo di Grand Noah, dove lei è nota come la campionessa sotto il nome di "Kyuba" e dove entrambi partecipano a un torneo. Lui vincerà quando lei abbandonerà lo scontro dopo averlo istruito sull'uso del vento. In seguito, al Castello della Signora dei Mostri sarà la prima dei Cavalieri ad affrontare Luka perché non convinta su una coalizione pacifica tra umani e mostri e, su richiesta di Luka, combatterà in quanto Regina Succube con le sue tecniche supreme del piacere. Sconfitta per davvero, Alma si convince per la pace, ma mantenendo comunque la sua nomea di Succube e sfruttando sessualmente per il suo piacere gli umani al Colosseo. Nel Capitolo 3 Alma affronterà Hainuwele in quanto questa progettata per eliminarla perché le eguaglia in velocità. Sia perché costretta e sia per aiutare Luka e Alice XVI a penetrare nel Paradiso e la sua avversaria fa da guardiana, guidata dal giocatore farà uso della pura violenza per eliminare l'avversaria a pugni. Nella battaglia finale contro la Dea Ilias sarà la prima alleata ad accorrere in aiuto, ribattendo l'orgoglio di Succube. Allo stremo delle forze, viene congedata da Alice. Un mese dopo la sconfitta di Ilias Alma invita Luka a uno scontro al Colosseo di Grand Noah. Se il giocatore accetta, Luka perde la battaglia e Alma lo umilia in pubblico con una spagnola e andrà in 'Game Over'. In seguito si scoprirà che lei doveva tentare Luka per valutarlo nei test per la ricerca di marito per la Signora dei Mostri (se il giocatore rifiuta lo scontro). Nei finali cattivi con lei Luka viene trattato come un giocattolo sessuale e, dopo che lei perde interesse, lo stuprerà senza fine o lo divorerà. ** Nel primo episodio dell'OAV Monster Girl Quest: Succubus's Fantasy, quando Luka viene trasportato in uno spazio tridimensionale soprannominato "Mondo di Lussuria e Tentazione", appare un'illusione di Alma Elma creata da Minagi, che, mettendosi a nudo, lo stuprerà con il seno e la vagina. Luka capirà che non è la vera Alma Elma a causa del patto stretto di convivenza umani e mostri che lei non avrebbe violato. ** In Monster Girl Quest: Paradox esiste una sua versione alternativa, ma non appare nel Capitolo 1. Per qualche motivo sconosciuto, non ha evocato la tempesta sulla traversata in mare per Sentora, ma una delle Sorelle Lilith, Morrigan. Si prevede una sua apparizione nel Capitolo 2. * Chrome(B) (disegnata da UN_DO: Chrome Artiste è una Succube centenaria che ha intrapreso l'arte della necromanzia, discendente della famiglia Artiste, noti animatori di esseri per il divertimento delle Signore dei Mostri, almeno fino alla messa al bando della pratica da parte di Alice V. Nel Capitolo 1 ha condotto esperimenti sulla rianimazione degli zombie nei pressi del Maniero Stregato all'interno della regione di Natalia, nel continente Sentora. Alimenta le sue sperimentazioni con il seme umano di povere vittime catturate; dopo che Luka sconfigge lei e le sue creazioni e viene punita da Alice XVI, promette di non farsi più agli zombie. Riappare nel Capitolo 3 sempre al Maniero, stavolta svegliando dei fantasmi. Dopo essere stata sconfitta nuovamente e bandita dal Castello della Signora dei Mostri per 300 anni, Chrome rivela che per le sue sperimentazioni si è servita dell'uso di materiali da parte dell'Angelo Caduto Promestein, questo perché desiderosa sia di praticare l'arte familiare che ristabilire l'onore di famiglia, disonorata dall'uso malvagio della necromanzia da parte della sorella maggiore La Croix. Nel corso del Capitolo 3 aiuta Luka e Alice a penetrare nei Biolaboratori situati nella Foresta degli Spiriti, in un confronto diretto tra le sue creazioni e quelle di sua sorella. Sconfitta l'amata sorella, si scoprirà essere lei stessa una Non Morta a causa di un esperimento fallito di Chrome anni prima. Chrome le darà il riposo eterno; per i servigi resi Alice revoca il divieto familiare al Castello della Signora dei Mostri. Un mese dopo la sconfitta della Dea Ilias, Chrome ha messo definitivamente a riposo tutte le creazioni Non Morte e si dedicherà alla branca perduta del Marionettismo. Tra le creazioni al servizio di Chrome vi sono una Ragazza Zombie umana, seguita da altre tre (più un paio d'altre durante le sue scene di stupro), una Elfa Zombie, Frederika, Spi e Rit. Durante gli scontri contro la sorella acquisì il controllo su Fernandez, Roza la Regina Sirena Pirata e la Regina Lamia. ** In Monster Girl Quest: Paradox, il primo incontro con una versione alternativa di Chrome(B,C) è quasi identico a quello della trilogia originale, solamente che combatte contro la versione alternativa di Luka affiancata dalla la sua Frederika. Sconfitte entrambe da Luka e dal suo gruppo, Chrome sognava creare lo zombie definitivo per riabilitarsi agli occhi della Signora dei Mostri alternativa riguardo la necromanzia. Considererà quasi subito l'idea di dedicarsi al Marionettismo al posto della necromanzia, scelta condivisa da Luka. Conversando con lei, si unirà al gruppo e in cambio chiederà di recuperarle del filo magico per il Marionettismo alla Torre del Burattinaio. ** Sempre in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox, nel Labirinto del Caos si possono incontrare copie di Chrome che possono insegnare a Luka e al gruppo abilità mediche. * Maccubo (disegnato da Irodori): Un tempo una prostituta umana del Villaggio delle Succubi, ma durante la notte del Sabbath Viola del Capitolo 2 viene trasformata in una variante di Succube già esperta nelle pratiche sessuali e nel dare piaceri agli uomini alla trasformazione. Trovata in bar a a far eiaculare e prosciugare una moltitudine di uomini, verrà sconfitta da Luka e temporaneamente tornata umana. Quando Alice XVI ripristina la salute degli uomini prosciugati, le Succubi vennero disigillate e lei tornò nuovamente un Maccubo. Quando le Succubi e gli uomini del villaggio omonimo sancirono il patto di convivenza, lei può nutrirsi dello sperma e dello spirito degli uomini in cambio di appagarli sessualmente senza ucciderli. Verso la fine del Capitolo 3, un mese dopo la sconfitta di Ilias, il suo stile di vita non è cambiato, anche se lamenta della presenza di concorrenza in più da parte delle Succubi alleate di Eva. In uno dei finali alternativi lei partecipa attivamente alla festa orgiastica in onore di Luka, condividendolo sessualmente con le altre Succubi del villaggio per sempre ('Game Over'). * Mincubo (disegnato da Irodori): In precedenza lei e sua sorella maggiore erano ragazze semplici e povere che vivono in una fattoria nel Villaggio delle Succubi, non sono riuscite a sfuggire al Sabbath Viola e alle Succubi, e sono state entrambe trasformate in varianti inesperte di Succubi, ma questo non impedisce a loro di copulare con gli uomini. Luka le incontra separatamente e le sconfigge, riportandole nuovamente umane. Alice in seguito le riporta nuovamente alle loro forme di Succubi, e adesso convivono con gli uomini del villaggio dando loro piacere senza danno. Curiosamente, questa sorella è più potente della sorella maggiore. Alla fine del Capitolo 3, in uno dei finali alternativi, parteciperà alla festa orgiastica con la sorella e le altre Succubi in onore di Luka (se lui accetta di parteciparvi). * Lencubo (disegnato da Irodori): La sorella minore della Succube sopracitata, che ha condiviso le stesse medesime esperienze. Curiosamente, è più debole della sorella minore. * Succube(B) (disegnata da frfr): Una Succube di alto livello (che si chiama proprio "Succube" di nome proprio) che si è travestita da anni come un'umana e ha fatto le veci del capo del Villaggio delle Succubi, vige sugli umani e, prima di venire scoperte, sulle Succubi durante il Sabbath Viola. Stabilitasi anni prima con la Strega Succube, il suo obiettivo è trovare un posto fisso per le Succubi che potessero chiamare casa. Per adempiere a tale obiettivo, nel Capitolo 2 vuole sfruttare quella notte per trasformare le donne del villaggio in Succubi e per risvegliare le leggendarie sorelle regine di 500 anni prima Lilith & Lilim. Pur essendo stata sconfitta da Luka e sigillata in forma di pipistrello, il suo sogno si realizza quando, dopo il termine della missione, le Succubi raggiungono un accordo di convivenza con gli uomini del villaggio, con le prime che si nutrono di energia e seme, e i secondi che volentieri si offrono come "bestiame umano" per godersi dei piaceri senza fatalità. Nel Capitolo 3 ha provato a fermare senza successo Eva prima dell'arrivo di Luka. Un mese dopo la sconfitta della Dea Ilias governa in pace sul villaggio, implementando la coltivazione di patate per sfamare i suoi concittadini umani e Succubi (queste ultime devono sostenersi con cibo, non solo seme ed energia umani). Inoltre, viene incaricata da Tamamo dei Quattro Cavalieri Celesti di mettere alla prova Luka per il test per trovare marito alla Signora dei Mostri, e lei lo invita a unirsi ad una festa in suo onore. Se Luka accetta, finirà per fare sesso con tutte le Succubi del villaggio per sempre, andando in 'Game Over'. * Strega Succube(B) (disegnata da frfr): Come per la Succube, si tratta di una Succube di alto livello, particolarmente in possesso di un intenso potere magico. E come per la Succube, anche lei vagavafinché finché non si stabilì al Villaggio delle Succubi travestendosi da semplice indovina. Ama sperimentare mescolando il sesso con la magia, come vestiti animati, usando gli uomini. Giocherà un ruolo fondamentale nel Capitolo 2 in quanto userà la magia per mettere su un rituale per riportare in vita Lilith (& Lilim) durante il Sabbath Viola. Nonostante viene sigillata, constaterà che il piano è riuscito e ora le Succubi hanno casa, cibo e amanti, nel totale pacifismo. Nel Capitolo 3 viene sopraffatta da Eva durante l'assalto di quest'ultima. Anche se non appare, verso la fine del gioco presumibilmente parteciperà all'origibale senza fine organizzata per Luka con le altre Succubi del villaggio. Durante le interazioni con Luka spesso leggerà la mano all'Eroe. Ella gli prevede un futuro in cui avrà (ironicamente) problemi con le donne e consigliandogli di stare attento a mostri lussuriosi e come passarci la notte. * Lilith & Lilim(B) (disegnate da Masha): Sono due Succubi gemelle potenti, Regine di tutte le Succubi, vissute circa 500 anni prima delle vicende del gioco. All'epoca, erano sotto il regno di Alice VIII e sempre all'epoca cercavano rifugio per la loro razza dalle persecuzioni (soprattutto di donne umane gelose). Lilith è la sorella alta col seno piatto e Lilim la più bassa con il seno abbondante. Hanno un rapporto molto intimo, stanno sempre in contatto tra loro; addirittura vengono viste nelle scene di sesso intraprendere rapporti incestuosi tra loro. Circa 500 anni prima vennero sconfitte e sigillate dalla Angel Halo impugnata dall'Eroe Heinrich. Nell'era moderna (Capitolo 2), il loro sigillo è stato spezzato da un rituale magico messo su dalla Strega Succube e si rimaterializzarono nel Villaggio della Succube durante il Sabbath Viola. Dopo essere state sconfitte da Luka, che in lui riconoscono come un discendente di Heinrich e impugna anche la Angel Halo, stringono un accordo con gli uomini del villaggio e loro e le altre Succubi possono finalmente trovare un posto tutto loro da chiamare casa. Curiosamente il nome di una delle sorelle, Lilim, è il nome dato alle figlie del Signore dei Demoni su Monster Girl Encyclopedia. Altre caratteristiche in comune sono la posizione di rango regale e l'alto potere magico e di seduzione. Anche Riri Yomari, dal videogioco Succubus Heroine, una volta divenuta Succube, si fa chiamare Lilim. * Sara(B,S,♥) (disegnata da Épée): Sara è l'attuale principessa ereditaria del Regno di Sabasa (regione di Safina, continente Sentora). Lei è una discendente della leggendaria Sfinge e quindi portatrice di sangue di un mostro potente, anche se diluito col trascorrere delle generazioni. Alcuni anni prima della storia principale venne salvata da Granberia dei Quattro Cavalieri Celesti e si innamorò di lei, decidendo quindi di mettersi alla prova per diventare sua moglie. Nel Capitolo 1 Luka viene incaricato dal Re di Sabasa di salvare la figlia, rapita dalla Sfinge alla Piramide. In realtà, lei è scappata dal castello per affrontare la Prova del Sigillo del Drago della Sfinge che le permetterà di unirsi all'amata Granberia. Luka la incontrerà senza saperlo travestita da cavaliere e la aiuterà a penetrare nella Piramide, sconfiggere i mostri all'interno e rispondere ai quesiti della Sfinge. Entrambi superano le prove. Al ritorno Luka viene ricompensato da Sara con una Fellatio. Nel Capitolo 2 Sara viene rapita (stavolta per davvero) dalla Fata Regina e dalla Regina Elfa in cambio dell'esilio dell'intera popolazione umana da Sabasa. Luka parte nuovamente al suo soccorso e, sull'Isola delle Fate, affronta le avversarie. Vistosi rifiutare il riscatto, le Regine trasformano Sara in una potente Succube, risvegliando le il sangue di mostri dentro di sé. Combattendoci, Luka riesce a riportarla alla normalità con Angel Halo. Dopo aver a fatica trovato un nuovo accordo tra Sabasa e le Regine sconfitte, Sara approfitterà del teletrasporto di Granberia per trasferirsi nel Castello della Signora dei Demoni; a Sabasa, il re si rassegna per le decisioni di indipendenza della figlia. Nel Capitolo 3, alla riunione strategica dei governanti del mondo al Castello, viene vista Sarà lavorare come cameriera personale di Granberia, oltre a controllare il potere del sangue di mostro risvegliatosi. Un mese dopo la sconfitta di Ilias, Sarà impara a teletrasportarsi e sfrutta il suo potere per viaggiare tra Sabasa e il Castello della Signora dei Mostri, mantenendo rispettivamente i ruoli di principessa e cameriera. In uno dei finali alternativi, il Re di Sabasa farà l'ennesima proposta di matrimonio a Luka per la figlia, desideroso di lasciare il regno in mani capaci. Se Luka accetta, di lì a poco consumerà la prima notte (e altre in seguito) a letto con Sara, che lo sfinirà continuamente grazie alle abilità di mostro risvegliatosi in lei. ** In Monster Girl Quest: Paradox, una versione alternativa di Sara(B,C) appare detenendo il titolo di Regina di Sabasa, succedendo al Re suo padrone quando questi morì. Ma, al contrario del padre, conduce una pessima gestione degli affari del suo regno perché troppo intenta in pratiche sessuali per soddisfare la sua lussuria. Ha mandato via i soldati scelti del regno, sostituendoli con teppisti che però è evidente che siano inefficienti per proteggere il regno in caso di attacchi nemici. Luka e il suo gruppo scopriranno che l'instabilità mentalmente lussuriosa della Regina è dovuta al risveglio in maniera anomala del sangue di mostro nelle sue vene in quanto discendente diretta della Sfinge. Andando alla Piramide di quest'ultima per consultare sulla faccenda, scopriranno che non si può impedire l'avanzare al processo di mostrizzazione di Sara, ma anzi accelerarlo facendole bere il sangue della Sfinge per stabilizzarne il risveglio e la salute mentale. Tornati al castello e dopo averci ingaggiato in una lotta, il gruppo riuscirà a far bere una fiala del sangue di Sfinge a Sara, e lei ritornerà al suo stato e comportamento originali. Riprenderà il ruolo autorevole di Regina per rispondere in aiuto del Villaggio Luddista attaccato dalle Sorelle Lilith (che sono anche le responsabili del risveglio del sangue di mostro in Sara), ma deciderà di abdicare dal trono perché non si sente adeguata al ruolo di Regina. Nonostante i suoi sudditi siano disposti a concederle un'altra responsabilità, Sara si unisce a Luka e al suo gruppo. ** Sempre in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox, nel Labirinto del Caos si possono incontrare copie di Sara che possono scegliere un membro del gruppo per allenarsi con lei per acquisire una certa esperienza. * Succube Maggiore (disegnata da Masha): Una Succube dalle competenze magiche e seducenti molto alte, al culmine del rango superiore della razza delle Succubi. Ha una particolare abilità nell'usare l'ombelico per dare piacere. Abita nel Castello della Signora dei Mostri. * La Croix(B) (disegnata da UN_DO): Shirome Artiste è una discendente della famiglia Artiste e la sorella maggiore di Chrome. Anni prima, durante un esperimento in laboratorio della sorellina, ci fu un'esplosione. Shirome si sacrificò per la sorella, venendo finita mortalmente; grazie alle sue incredibili capacità necromanzia si salvò divenendo una Non Morta in segreto. Con gli anni il suo stato d'animo divenne senza emozione e indifferente, solo le ricerche nel campo della necromanzia divennero importanti. Le sue sperimentazioni furono considerate così malvage e fuori controllo che Alice XVI la bandì assieme alla pratica necromanzia e la fece perseguitare per assassinarla. Ma lei scomparve senza traccia. Per anni comunque continuò le sue ricerche sotto lo pseudonimo di La Croix, uccidendo persino coloro che divennero le cavie dei suoi esperimenti. Il risultato è un'armata personali di zombie incredibilmente potenti e particolari. Ad aiutarla nelle ricerche vi è Promestein e i Ricercatori della Verità. Nel Capitolo 3 è una degli antagonisti principali e continua ad aiutare nei piani dell'invasione mondiale della Dea Ilias, diPromestein e di Black Alice. Luka, Alice XVI e Chrome la ritrovano per fermare i suoi blasfemi esperimenti nei Biolaboratori della Foresta degli Spiriti. Sconfiggendo tutti i Non Morti e scoprendo la verità, La Croix spirerà, l'anima liberata dalla sorella. In seguito il nome della famiglia Artiste viene ristabilito e la necromanzia bandita per sempre. Tra le creazioni al servizio di La Croix vi sono Organismo Sperimentale AD-5, la mummia di una antica principessa di Sabasa, un Angelo Ghoul, una Ragazza Drago Zombie. Ma il fior fiore all'occhiello è il Cirque du Croix, un gruppo di zombie più potenti composto da Fernandez, la precedente Regina Arpia, Titania, la Regina Scilla, Roza la Regina Sirena Pirata, la Regina Lamia, e persino una Signora dei Mostri, Alice XVI, madre di Alice XVI. Durante gli scontri tutti questi zombie vennero eliminati da Luka, Alice XVI e Chrome. Chrome prese il possesso momentaneo di Fernandez, Roza e della Regina Lamia da impiegare nella guerra contro Ilias. ** In Monster Girl Quest: Paradox, appare una versione alternativa di La Croix dal Terzo Tartaro, ancora sotto travestimento. Nel suo mondo, tutte le razze senzienti (umani, mostri e angeli) sono scomparse e il mondo è in rovina a causa dell'avanzamento del Caos. Lei e le versioni alternative di Radio, del Cirque du Croix e di altri mostri artificiali si sono rintanate nella Torre dell'Amministrazione e combattono (e al contempo studiano) il Caos e le Apoptosi. Luka e il gruppo arrivano durante gli ultimi momenti di esistenza del mondo; grazie agli studi La Croix, scopriranno che il Caos ha iniziato a diffondersi in una Remina di un mondo parallelo e che da lì si sta diffondendo in molti mondi paralleli, fino a quando l'intero universo e spazio spariranno. Mentre sopraggiungono le Apoptosi, Luka chiede a La Croix di venire nel loro mondo, ma lei rifiuta visto che due La Croix nello stesso mondo causano un ulteriore avanzamento del Caos; chiederà a Luka di portarsi dietro Radio per salvarla, essendole affezionata. Dopo la partenza del gruppo per mezzo di un portale magico, La Croix e il Cirque du Croix si preparano ad affrontare Adramelech. Presumibilmente sono stati eliminati. Tra le creazioni di questa La Croix, oltre a Radio e al Cirque du Croix, vi sono Ragazze Ombre, Dipinti Viventi, Homunculus Chimera, Vergini di Norimberga (2ª versione) e Ragazze Bambole Spazzatura. * Naccubo (disegnato da frfr): Una Succube di basso rango, specializzata nel ruolo di infermiera presso la chiesa del Villaggio delle Succubi. Da anni stentando a nutrirsi di uomini, nel Capitolo 3 scioccamente si unisce alle Succubi ribelli di Eva e sfrutta la Barriera di Babilonia per recuperare il seme espulso dagli uomini incantati. Verrà sconfitta da Luka. ** In Monster Girl Quest: Paradox, il Naccubo è un nemico comune affrontabile. ** Sempre in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox, un Naccubo di nome Nabisu© può unirsi al gruppo di Luka e diventare un personaggio giocabile. ** Sempre in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox, nel Labirinto del Caos si possono incontrare copie del Naccubo che possono iniettare il gruppo con un vaccino, rendendolo immune agli effetti di stato fino all'incontro con un Boss di un piano. * Eva(B) (disegnata da Iwashi no Atama): Una Succube di basso rango, ha vissuto una vita difficile da viaggiatrice errante travestendosi di volta in volta da suora e da prostituta. Reclutata da Black Alice in cambio di potere e brama di uomini, guiderà l'assalto al Villaggio delle Succube. Grazie ai nuovi poteri ha eretto la Grande Barriera di Babilonia, un'antica barriera magica che ha elevato ai limiti massimi l'eccitazione sessuale degli uomini del villaggio per rilasciare una maggiore quantità di sperma, facendoli eiaculare continuamente, istantaneamente e senza pensarci. Sconfiggerà nello scontro la Succube e la Strega Succube, ma verrà a sua volta sconfitta; per spezzare la barriera magica serve l'aiuto inaspettato di Amira e i Mostri Sfortunati per far calare il desiderio sessuale degli uomini del villaggio, recidendo l'energia che alimenta la barriera e facendola sparire. Dopo la sconfitta di Ilias un mese dopo, Eva viene condannata a lavorare per cinque anni a disposizione degli abitanti del villaggio. Grata per la punizione minore, già progetta di rivaleggiare con il capo villaggio e prendersi tutti gli uomini del posto per sé. ** In Monster Girl Quest: Paradox, una versione alternativa di Eva(B) che abita vicino a Monte Carlo, su Carlos Hill, qualche volta viene in città per violentare uomini. Luka e il suo gruppo la incontrano dietro la taverna, mentre tenta di violentare un ragazzo, ma viene interrotta da Justice Kaiser, venuta per proteggere il malcapitato. Eva le sfugge teletrasportandosi. In seguito, Justice Kaiser chiede a Luka di rintracciarla e di consegnarla alla giustizia. Indipendentemente se accetta o no, Luka e il gruppo vanno nell'accampamento di Eva e finiscono per portarci, sconfiggendola. Eva si lamenta che si era stabilita a Carlos Hill perché sempre scacciata da tutte le altre città per la sua vita di cattivo gusto. Ora che ha perso nuovamente casa, senza chiedere consenso a Luka, si unisce al suo gruppo. * Lily (disegnata da ???): Originariamente chiamata Riri nel blogpost, si tratta di un mostro non canonico, aggiunto nella patch del Capitolo 2 da Rogue Translator assieme al Doppelgänger. Curiosamente, il suo nome originale, Riri, viene condiviso da Riri Yomari dal videogioco Succubus Heroine. * Nel primo episodio dell'OAV Monster Girl Quest: Succubus's Fantasy appaiono delle Succubi, subordinate di Minagi. A loro è stato ordinato di attaccare un villaggio umano, per attirare l'attenzione di Luka. Se ne contano almeno 11 e prosciugano del seme e dell'energia vitale degli uomini. Quando sopraggiungono Luka e Alice XVI vengono subito sconfitte e sigillate (qui spariscono, non vengono trasformate in pipistrelli). ** Sempre in quell'episodio, quando Luka viene trasportato nel "Mondo di Lussuria e Tentazione", Luka viene circondato da una decina di illusioni di Succubi. Luka in questa dimensione è debole, così viene denudato e stuprato da tutte loro. * Minagi (魅凪, disegnata da Shiki): Una delle Sei Antenate e progenitrice di tutte le Succubi. In passato era nota come la "Grande Meretrice di Babilonia" per via delle sue eccezionali abilità sessuali e nell'uso di potenti magie come la Grande Barriera di Babilonia, usata da Eva nel Capitolo 3. Viene menzionata varie volte nel Capitolo 3 della trilogia originale, ma si prevede una sua apparizione nel Capitolo 2 di Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. Ha creato le Sorelle Lilith ed è molto odiata dalla Dea Ilias. Di lei si sa che circa un migliaio di anni prima degli eventi del gioco lei combattè nelle Grandi Guerre dei Mostri affianco delle altre Antenate contro Ilias e i suoi subordinati angeli. Per impedire che il mondo venisse completamente distrutto nel conflitto (e visto che Ilias non aveva intenzione di fermare l'attacco), Alice I, Minagi e le altre Antenate (tranne Tamamo, che riuscì in parte a scamparla) decisero di auto-sigillarsi a patto che Ilias non distruggesse i mostri da loro creati. E da quel momento vennero rinchiuse dal Grande Sigillo delle Sei Antenate e in seguito dimenticate nella storia dalle menzogne di Ilias. Appare di persona nell'OAV Monster Girl Quest: Succubus's Fantasy come antagonista principale. Dopo la sconfitta di Ilias, in qualche maniera, è riuscita a spezzare il sigillo che la deteneva. Puntando gli occhi su Luka, l'Eroe che ha salvato il mondo, complotta per farne il suo burattino sessuale. Lo attirerà facendo venire in soccorso di un villaggio attaccato da Succubi sue subordinate, poi lo trasporta nel "Mondo di Lussuria e Tentazione" facendolo stuprare continuamente fino allo svenimento da illusioni di mostri incontrati da Luka in passato. Rendendosi conto che Luka è molto più forte fisicamente e mentalmente di quanto si aspettasse, decide di abusare di lui di persona. Quasi sul punto di morte, però, Luka tira un fendente con la Angel Halo e il "Mondo di Lussuria e Tentazione" svanisce. Mentre Luka si risveglia tra le braccia di Alice XVI e riprendono il viaggio, Minagi bramerà ancora di più l'Eroe e attenderà il loro prossimo incontro. ** La Minagi che ha violentato Luka è solamente un'altra illusione del "Mondo di Lussuria e Tentazione". * Neris (disegnata da Shiki): Lei usa i suoi poteri per nascondere la sua vera forma, prendendo le sembianze di una giovane Succube. * Morrigan(B) (disegnata da Shiki): La più giovane e sfacciata delle Sorelle Lilith, creata da Minagi. Mille anni prima partecipò alle Grandi Guerre dei Mostri combattendo gli angeli della Dea Ilias, e prosciugando a secco la maggior parte delle forze di Ilias. Morrigan adora usare un'aura magica per far eiaculare tanti uomini in una volta, finendoli velocemente per il suo sadismo, un comportamento a cui le sorelle la rimproverano. In Monster Girl Quest: Paradox, viene citata per la prima volta al Villaggio delle Arpie con le sorelle come responsabile della diffusione della Febbre di Lussuria ALKQ5, rendendo le abitanti pazze lussuriose. Luka e il gruppo rimedieranno dando loro da mangiare i Frutti dell'Albero del Mondo, facendole rinsavire. Il primo incontro con Morrigan avviene lungo il tragitto via mare verso Sentora, quando tenta di fermare il gruppo scatenando tempeste al posto di Alma Elma. Vedendoli comunque traversare per via della Campana di Poseidone, decide di attaccare di persona il gruppo, ma dopo una veloce sconfitta viene interrotta dal Serafino Zion che l'attacca, incurante di dare fuoco alla nave. Mentre Luka, Ilias e il gruppo sono costretti ad abbandonare la nave in fiamme, Morrigan e Zion proseguono lo scontro volando sopra il livello del mare. La seconda e ultima volta che Luka la incontra è al Villaggio Luddista. Avendo come scusa che nella linea del tempo originale quel villaggio non esista, Morrigan e le sorelle ne prosciugano tutti gli abitanti. Si scoprirà anche che sono responsabili della inusuale mentalità lussuriosa della Regina Sara a Sabasa. Morrigan e Lilith se ne vanno, lasciando Astaroth a combattere Luka e il gruppo. ** Sempre in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox, nel Labirinto del Caos, appare una copia di Morrigan(B) che funge da boss di un piano. Come tutti i boss del Labirinto, non parla né vi è alcuna scena di stupro se Luka e il gruppo perdono contro di lei. * Lilith (disegnata da Shiki): La maggiore delle Sorelle Lilith, nonché la leader. A differenza delle sorelle si mostra gentile ed educata. Lei e le sue sorelle servono in una linea temporale Alice XV e Alice I, e il loro obiettivo è cercare di impedire la propagazione del Caos e, usando metodi loro e in un certo senso discutibili, tentano di mantenere possibilmente stabile la linea temporale originale. Per questo motivo indagano sui pozzi dei Tartari, risvegliano la lussuria nei mostri o chi ha sangue di mostro con i loro poteri da Succube o eliminano chi o qualunque cosa interferisca con la linea temporale originale o che non è mai esistita, come il Villaggio Luddista che non esiste nella trilogia videoludica originale, quindi ne prosciugano i loro abitanti. * Astaroth(B) (disegnata da Shiki): La seconda delle sorelle, e la testa calda delle sorelle. Sarà lei a confrontarsi con Luka, Sara e il gruppo dopo aver prosciugato gli abitanti del Villaggio Luddista con la collaborazione delle sorelle. Quando perde lo scontro, lo fa solo dopo aver testato le loro abilità combattive per poi andarsene. Cita comunque che gli eventi che accadendo devono principio dalla morte di una persona non identificata. Curiosamente, condivide il nome da Succube di Asuna Yumemiya dal videogioco Succubus Heroine. ** Sempre in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox, nel Labirinto del Caos, appare una copia di Astaroth(B) che funge da boss di un piano. Come tutti i boss del Labirinto, non parla né vi è alcuna scena di stupro se Luka e il gruppo perdono contro di lei. * Suora Succube (disegnata da Neko Mamma): Nemico comune affrontabile in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. ** Sempre in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox, una Suora Succube di nome Christie© può unirsi al gruppo di Luka e diventare un personaggio giocabile. * Saki(B) (disegnata da UN_DO): Una Succube di Grandeur, di professione fa la cantante Idol. Ha conquistato tutti gli abitanti con il suo canto magico. Luka e il gruppo vanno al Grand Theater dove si stava esibendo per porre fine a questa ossessione ipnotica. Dopo aver combattuto, ma venendo sconfitta, Saki si congeda dai fan annunciando che sarebbe partita per un tour mondiale con Luka e il suo gruppo. Dopo la sconfitta di Saki, le ragazze del gruppo possono avere la possibilità di esibirsi in performance sul palco del Grand Theater. * Sonya Mainyu(B) (disegnata da Xelvy): Appare nel Labirinto del Caos su Monster Girl Quest: Paradox, come Super Boss di un piano. Si tratta di una versione distorta di Sonya come Apoptosi e come mostro. Il suo aspetto si basa proprio su una Succube. Come tutti i boss del Labirinto, non parla né vi è alcuna scena di stupro se Luka e il gruppo perdono contro di lei. ;Segni usati * (B) Boss di gioco. * © Personaggio recrutabile e giocabile in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. * (G) Personaggio giocabile. * (S) Personaggio di supporto. * ♥ Personaggio con cui Luka canonicamente intraprenderà rapporti sessuali. ;Okayado (Monster Musume) Sample38ac723bedb1b6f507e2e934024fd163.jpg|Un Diavolo. Lilith.png|Lilith (Diavolo Minore) dal manga Monster Musume. LilithsSecrets.png|Scheda di Lilith dal manga. Hood Lilith.png|Lilith camuffata da bambina umana nel manga. 7ca5afbf536e0e5068be79bf4d2a4d47.jpg|Lilith come appare nell'anime Monster Musume. Sample2693d1613efb1ce4a42cd6f48f20e04b.jpg|Lilith camuffata da bambina umana nell'anime. AnimeLilith3.png|Lilith usa ipnosi nell'anime. Ending 12 - Devil.jpg|Sottospecie di Diavolo nell'anime. A sinistra, un Coboldo. MonMusu - Greater Devil.jpg|Diavolo Maggiore dall'anime. MonMusu - Elder Devil.jpg|Diavolo Anziano dall'anime. 0055 full.png|Lethe (Diavolo Maggiore) da Monster Musume Online. 0145 full.png|Lethe (versione "In Vacanza") dal gioco online. 0071 full.png|Saki (Diavolo Anziano) da Monster Musume Online. Elder full.png|Elda (Diavolo Anziano), ragazza extraspecie per la fusione delle statistiche da Monster Musume Online. 0086 full.png|Sitri (Diavolo Minore) da Monster Musume Online. Sitri Event Picture.png|Sitri nell'annuncio all'Evento All Become Valentine Mood (10/02/2016-19/02/2016, ore 10:29. Sitri second Event Picture (1).png|Sitri nell'annuncio all'Evento All Become Valentine Mood (21/07/2016-10/08/2016, ore 10:29. Sitri Map 1 Star3.png|Prima mappa dell'Evento (3 Stelle). Notare gli effetti dell'ipnosi di Sitri. Sitri Map 2 Star4.png|Seconda mappa dell'Evento (4 Stelle). Sitri Map 3 Star6.png|Terza mappa dell'Evento (6 Stelle). Nel mondo di Monster Musume la razza extraspecie più vicina al concetto di Succube è quella dei Diavoli (デビル系他種族, Debiru-kei Tashuzoku). È una razza umanoide liminale le cui caratteristiche fisiche principali sono la pelle abbronzata, corna, capelli colorati, sclera nera con segni neri intorno agli occhi, orecchie a punta, ali di pipistrello e code lunghe e sottili terminanti in punte simili a quelle di lancia o frecce o a forma di cuori. La razza dei Diavoli è molto variabile anche circa i più disparati dettagli fisici specifici, come la lunghezza delle ali e la loro resistenza, le dimensioni, la lunghezza e il numero di corna, colore dei capelli, forma della coda e persino riguardo a forme del corpo. Sembra che esistono sia di genere maschile che femminile. Per natura, i Diavoli sono maliziosi, sembra che trovino esilaranti la sofferenza e la frustrazione degli altri e attivamente provocheranno drammi o guai per il proprio divertimento. Tale comportamento è un po' una contraddizione alla legge sullo Scambio Culturale Extraspecie che prevede che sia gli umani che le razze extraspecie non debbano danneggiarsi tra loro e cercare di convivere pacificamente. Una leggera somiglianza che li fanno avvicinare alle Succubi di Kenkou Cross sono le femmine maliziose nei contesti sottilmente e umoristicamente sessuali, anche se ciò è anche dovuto al contesto che presenta l'opera originale di Okayado. La forma delle corna è ereditaria, così come il numero di dette corna. Normalmente, i Diavoli possiedono uno o due corna, ma esistono individui che ne possiedono anche quattro. Tuttavia, spesso i Diavoli si fanno accorciare le corna con mezzi chirurgici, visto che le corna possono diventare problematiche e interferire con la vita quotidiana. Inoltre, i Diavoli sono una delle poche specie in grado di usare una forma di magia, come ad esempio l'ipnosi che usano tipicamente per seminare discordia e confusione. Le orecchie dei Diavoli sono in grado di captare la direzione dei suoni e le usano per intercettare conversazioni per sfruttarle ai fini di seminare caos. Attualmente è sconosciuta l'utilità delle loro code, mentre a seconda della sottospecie le loro ali non sempre sono sufficientemente grandi per consentire loro il volo. Infine, i loro corpi spesso smettono di svilupparsi ancora prima di di divenire adulti, quindi spesso ci si sorprende di individui che in realtà presentino molti più anni di quanto non appaiono nei loro corpi. A differenza delle altre razze extraspecie, i Diavoli non hanno una specie principale da cui partono le tre sottospecie di cui sono composti: * Diavolo Minore (グレーターデビル, Gurētā Debiru): Sono Diavoli che possiedono corpi di esseri umani nella loro infanzia. I Diavoli Minori possiedono ali piccole con cui non sono in grado di volare e corpi come quelli dei bambini, anche se possono essere mentalmente e caratterialmente più adulti di come appaiono. Spesso usano i loro corpi innocenti per giocare scherzi a ignari umani o per avere sconti disponibili a fasce d'età infantili. * Diavolo Maggiore (グレーターデビル, Gurētā Debiru): Sono Diavoli che possiedono corpi di esseri umani nella loro tarda adolescenza. Nonostante il nome, i Diavoli Maggiori non sono Diavoli Minori maturati, ma una sottospecie di Diavoli a sè stante. Presentano ali un po' più grandi. Spesso amano seguire le tendenze di moda tra i giovani (anche se possono avere più anni di quelli che dimostrano) e girano di notte in città per combinare scherzi e guai piuttosto dannosi. * Diavolo Anziano (エルダーデビル, Erudā Debiru): Sono Diavoli che possiedono corpi di esseri umani nella loro età adulta. Appaiono quindi molto più vecchi dei Diavoli Maggiori, con corpi voluttuosi e vestiti più succinti e vantano la più grande apertura alare della media, consentendo loro il volo. Sarà per questa apparenza adulta, ma i Diavoli Anziani presentano una durata vitale più lunga della loro specie, e non è raro trovare individui che vivono da diversi secoli. Tutte queste caratteristiche rendono questa sottospecie molto più simile alle Succubi di Kenkou Cross rispetto ad altri Diavoli, e in effetti in alcune traduzioni inglesi vengono nominati come Succubi. Forse dovuta alla loro maturità, ma questi Diavoli sono molto più calmi e composti, non si danno a scherzi infantili. Qui di seguito la lista dei seguenti Diavoli apparsi: * Lilith (リリス, Ririsu): Un Diavolo Minore e un personaggio secondario apparso nel manga e nell'anime, è nota per sfruttare il suo aspetto infantile e l'ipnosi per combinare scherzi, fastidi e guai in giro. Dopo averne giocato uno a Centorea Shianus e a Kimihito Kurusu durante una loro uscita insieme, viene catturata e sottomessa a trattamenti bondage da Rachnera Arachnera, sia per fermarla e punirla per il suo cattivo comportamento, sia perché sospettata di essere la persona dietro l'iniziale D che dava la caccia a Kimihito (scopo dell'uscita era per attirare tale persona allo scoperto); si dimostrò estranea alla faccenda. Come punizione per il suo comportamento, verrà punita eseguendo un servizio per la comunità sotto la supervisione di Polt. Il suo comportamento è tipico di tutti i Diavoli, ama fare scherzi maliziosi sfruttando il suo aspetto infantile. Dopo la punizione di Rachnera si comporterà come una sorta di masochista servile nei suoi confronti. Lilith compie gli anni il 6 giugno (Gemelli), è alta 120 cm, pesa 25 kg e ambra. Il suo gruppo sanguigno è B, le misure di seno-vita-fianchi sono 63(A)-54-69 cm. Nell'anime viene doppiata da Atsumi Tanezaki. * Lethe(EN,JP (レーテー, Rētē): Un Diavolo Maggiore, appare in Monster Musume Online come 55ª ragazza extraspecie ospite del giocatore per lo scambio culturale. Si tratta di un tipo dalla personalità maliziosa, fa battute riguardo al giocatore che è attratto dal suo corpo e scherza sul mantenere le distanze tra loro, anche se lo stuzzica. Inoltre, non ama fare le commissioni ed è molto pigra. Doppiata da Aya Saito. Presenta una sua versione alternativa, "In Vacanza" (Numero identificativo: 145). * Saki(EN,JP) (サキ, Saki): Un Diavolo Anziano (Succube), appare in Monster Musume Online come 71ª ragazza extraspecie ospite del giocatore per lo scambio culturale. Ha delle maniere seduttive verso il giocatore. Doppiata da Mizuki Yamaguchi. (Cliccare qui). * Elda(EN) (エルダー, Erudā): Un Diavolo Anziano (Succube), appare in Monster Musume Online come ragazza extraspecie per la fusione e l'incremento delle statistiche delle altre ragazze extraspecie giocabili, similmente a Rudoru e Riado. * Sitri(EN,JP) (シトリー, Shitorī): Un Diavolo Minore, appare in Monster Musume Online come 86ª ragazza extraspecie ospite del giocatore per lo scambio culturale. Come Lilith, ama giocare scherzi dispettosi facendo uso dell'ipnosi. Era rilasciabile unicamente per l'Evento All Become Valentine Mood(EN), dal 10 febbraio 2016 al 19 febbraio 2016, ore 10:29. In questo Evento Sitri ipnotizza il giocatore, facendogli vedere il mondo trasformato in dolci e cioccolata (nuove Mappe vennero create appositamente seguendo tale condizione). Un reboot di questo Evento rese disponibile nuovamente il personaggio dal 21 luglio 2016 al 10 agosto 2016, allo stesso orario del precedente. ;Niimaru Yuu 50.jpg|Lily il Demone dei Sogni. * Lily: Un Demone dei Sogni con l'aspetto di una giovane Succube, appare nella storia originale good-day♥good-night da Bessatsu Comic Unreal Monster Musume Paradise, Volume 2(JP,EN) (versione alternativa), scritta e disegnata da Niimaru Yuu. Come Demone dei Sogni, Lily induce bei sogni sessuali sugli umani per trarne sostentamento (anche se non si specifica che tipo di sostentamento, se dell'energia degli umani, del sogno stesso o dello sperma di un uomo in sogno, ma comunque il sostentamento avviene nella vagina e quindi per mezzo di un rapporto sessuale) senza però intraprendere rapporti sessuali. Afferma comunque che considera come fonte di sostentamento lo sperma vero e proprio di un uomo. Nel racconto Lily fa regolare visita notturna ad un ragazzo, provocandogli un sogno regolare che la vede vestita da infermiera e con un seno più grande, ma a sua insaputa da un certo tempo suddetto ragazza era cosciente della sua presenza e l'ha lasciata continuare. Quando una notte il suono dello stomaco brontolante di Lily sveglia il ragazzo, e scoprendo che lui sapeva di lei, lei ne approfitta felicemente per intraprendere un rapporto sessuale con lui, perdendo entrambi la verginità. Da quel momento intraprenderanno un rapporto di coppia particolare, lui godendo dei sogni e della compagnia di lei, e lei traendone regolare sostentamento. __NOEDITSECTION__ Categoria:Mamono Categoria:Specie principali Categoria:Famiglia delle Succubi Categoria:Tipo Demone Categoria:Reame Demoniaco Categoria:Demoni